


go ahead and laugh

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: A crowded place is a somewhat unorthodox way to meet, much less see each other at all.





	go ahead and laugh

There was a festival in the Mushroom Kingdom and Daisy was lost. After a while all the paths and booths looked the same and any added directions would only lead to more confusion.

If she was going to be positive about this predicament, Daisy mulled over as she looked over the large crowd, in a way this was going to make her appreciate her surroundings. Her senses would be amplified because she would try to find the right way, or something like that. She’d find the right way soon enough.

Though when it looked like Daisy would get closer to the castle, a beacon against the night sky, it’d actually be further because the crowd would surge in the opposite direction. The castle was like a mirage, but real.

“Then nothing like a mirage,” Daisy muttered. She stopped nearby a flower booth that was overpoweringly sweet.

She looked around once more and noticed that a man had gotten himself out of the crowd as well. He was standing on his tiptoes and began to raise a hand his forehead as he looked over the crowd, like it was going to get him a better vantage point.

Even though he was already wearing a hat.

Daisy thought of him doing that on a sunny day and stifled laughter. Daisy decided right then she was going to talk to him and she bought a bouquet of flowers, one that wasn’t too cumbersome to carry.

“Nice to meet you,” she called out as she pushed the bouquet in his arms. “Here, here!”  
 His eyes widened and Daisy thought for a second that he was allergic to flowers but it was merely surprise.

He didn’t really get to talk because Daisy said, “You’re very cute,” and that was downright embarrassing so she averted her gaze to the sky.

-

Luigi pushed through the crowd, looking for his big bro. They had gotten separated from each other and it was somewhat claustrophobic to go through this crowd alone. He tried calling out his big bro’s name but the general chatter of the crowd overtook his voice.

He squirmed through the edge of the crowd and stood closely to a booth that had a ring-toss game. Luigi recognized the sweet smell of flowers.

He stood on his tiptoes and shielded his eyes as he looked over the crowd. His heart was slightly pounding, more so with worry than fear.

“Nice to meet you,” somebody called, “Here! Here!” and Luigi found himself with a bouquet of flowers in his arms. He wondered if it was a prank.

“You’re very cute,” said the woman that pushed the bouquet into his arms. Her face went a little pink and she looked up at the sky like she was pretending that she didn’t say that.

Luigi in turn looked down at the flowers in the bouquet. It wasn’t everyday that this happened.

“Um,” he said as he looked up again. “Thank you.”

The woman managed to look him in the eye again.

“I actually need help,” Luigi said. “I’m looking for my big bro and-“

“I’ll help you,” the woman said immediately. “Let’s go.”

They entered the crowd again and Luigi realized that they didn’t exchange names. But that could happen later.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that Luigi/Daisy is the only one out of my OTPs, nay out of all my ships, that doesn't have a canon meeting scene. I wondered what I was supposed to do with the information and here we are. It's a funny bit of trivia. I hope this trivia is rendered obsolete someday!


End file.
